


Phantasma 1: Don't Stand So Close To Me

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Phantasma [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Fantasy Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-30
Updated: 1997-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair indulges in a favorite fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasma 1: Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Also, this is a remembrance of a fantasy Blair used to  
> have when he was 16, so most of this will take place with him  
> being 16--but it is just a fantasy, please remember that. 
> 
> NOTE: This is in response to Ann's fantasy challenge, and it  
> started out as one story, but has ended up as three. (As if I  
> needed something else to write )
> 
> The word "phantasma" is another form of "phantasm" which means a  
> figment of imagination. The title is from the song by The Police,  
> cus it kinda fits (it was about a male teacher/female student,  
> but the sentiment is there).

Blair Sandburg sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, wondering when his "growth spurt" would happen, he wasn't even as tall as Naomi, and he'd been 16 for almost 6 months. Although all the hair on his chest indicated that his hormones were doing _something_, he just wasn't sure what. 

He quickly got ready for school, dreading it, although the fact it was Friday, was a little bit of a plus. Naomi had taken up with a new man, and they'd moved here for her to be with him, which meant another new school and attempts to make new friends, which Blair didn't feel he was particularly successful at. 

The day seemed to drag, the seconds passing like minutes, the minutes like hours, until he got to history, his last class of the day on Day 4. History was his favourite class, not for the subject matter taught, but for the subject matter who was teaching. Blair sighed, Mr. Ellison was just so gorgeous. He was tall, at least 6' 2", and was built like a Greek god, with brush cut brown hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. Blair had never enjoyed history this much, although he was careful not to let his classmates see how infatuated he was with their teacher, cus if it got out he had a crush on a _male_ teacher, he'd be even more ostracized than he was. 

He didn't have a problem with his feelings, well, not too much. When he'd turned 13, Naomi had sat him down, and in her characteristic manner, explained sex to him. She'd also told him about homosexuality and bisexuality, letting him know that it was all okay with her, that whatever he felt, and whoever he felt it for was perfectly normal. She had also warned him that society as a whole was certainly not as accepting as she was. Blair was glad his mother was so accepting, but he hadn't told her how he felt about Mr. Ellison, some things a man had to keep to himself. 

Almost a third of the students were gone by last class, not an unusual thing on a Friday afternoon, so Mr. Ellison let the class work on their term papers, he was pretty cool about that. About five minutes before the end of class, Mr. Ellison came over to Blair's desk and said, "Blair, I'd like to talk to you after class, can you stay?" 

"Yes, Mr. Ellison, no problem," Blair replied, hoping he wasn't in trouble. 

"Good, I have to go to the staff room at the bell, but I shouldn't be too long, I hope you don't mind waiting, Blair." 

"That's okay," Blair replied. 

It was more like ten minutes before his teacher made it back to the classroom. Blair was so intent on the book he was looking at, he didn't hear Mr. Ellison return, or lock the door before he closed it. 

"Blair, would you come with me, please," his teacher asked, walking toward the storage closet at the back of the classroom. Blair followed, and his teacher allowed him to go in first, then closed the door behind them. The storage closet wasn't that big, and there was a table in it, which cut down on the space even more, and Blair found himself against the edge of the table, so he moved and sat on it. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt a coil of anticipation in the pit of his stomach. When his teacher reached up to caress the side of his face, Blair gasped, his blue eyes going wide. "Mr-" 

"When we're alone, call me Jim, please Blair. You want this don't you? I've seen the way you watch me in class, those blue eyes of yours burning into me," Jim said, as he leaned in to brush a chaste kiss across his student's luscious lips. Blair gasped, and nodded his agreement, as he felt his cock starting to get hard, *at this rate, I'll come before he does anything to me* Blair thought. 

Jim pushed Blair's legs apart, then reached around the younger man, sliding his hands under Blair's ass, lifting him up and holding him against his body. Blair wrapped his legs around the older man's hips, his arms around his neck, as Jim leaned in to claim his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. Blair groaned when he felt Jim's tongue against his lips, gently probing, wanting entrance, which he provided. He felt his teacher's tongue tasting his mouth, all of it, teeth, gums, tongue, as Blair hesitantly returned the kiss, imitating what Jim had done, and loved the taste of the other man. 

Jim reached over to one of the shelves and pulled a blanket off it and letting go of Blair, who held onto him for dear life, spread the blanket on the table, then he lay Blair down on it. He pushed Blair so he was lying on his back, then proceeded to remove the younger man's shoes, pants and underwear. Smiling, he reached out and ran his finger along the underside of Blair's hard on, making Blair moan, and his cock jump. Jim removed his own pants, and undid his shirt, watching as Blair looked at him. 

*Gods, he's gorgeous, what a wonderful body, and his cock* Blair shuddered, knowing he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Jim leaned over the young man, bracing himself on one arm, as his other hand pushed Blair's t-shirt up under his arms, noticing and liking all the hair on the boy's chest. "You're so beautiful, Blair," Jim said, as he kissed him again, the kiss leaving them both breathless. 

"No, I'm not, I'm ugly," Blair whispered. 

"Oh, Blair, you are beautiful, in an almost exotic way. Your peers may not appreciate it now, but they will, trust me," Jim reassured him, as he started nuzzling Blair's neck, making him moan. "Shh, don't make too much noise, okay, we have to be quite." 

Blair nodded his understanding, and brought his hands up to grab Jim's head, as the older man sucked one of Blair's nipples into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, releasing it and sucking it into his mouth again. After just a few seconds of this, Blair came, moaning quietly. He started to apologize, but Jim shushed him, "Don't worry, Blair, it'll come back." Jim kissed him again, and paid attention to the other nipple, and smiled when he felt the younger man getting hard again, *Ah, the glory of youth,* he thought. Blair started writhing under him, as he left a wet trail of kisses across the boy's abdomen, licking up the ejaculate he found there, until he reached Blair's hard on. He gently flicked his tongue across the tip, making Blair's hips jerk off the table, and he looked up at the young man. He was a vision of beauty, his head thrown back in ecstasy, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. "Do you want me to do this, Blair?" he asked. 

Blair moaned, "Yesyesyes, please Jim, I want you to, to suck me, please," he whispered, his eyes closed. Jim complied, taking Blair's entire length into his mouth and started moving his mouth up and down the hard shaft, gently caressing the younger man's balls, enjoying the small whimpering sounds he was making. A strangled cry was the only warning Blair gave, as he orgasmed again, shooting his cum down the back of Jim's throat. Jim swallowed all of it, loving the taste of Blair, wanting more of him. 

Moving up to kiss the boy, Jim embraced him and whispered in his ear, "I want to fuck you, Blair, do you want to do that? If you don't we don't have to." 

Blair opened his eyes to look at his...lover and smiled, "Yes, I want it Jim, please. I've never done it before, I--" 

Placing a finger over Blair's mouth, Jim smiled, "It's okay, baby, I'll be gentle, don't worry, okay?" he whispered. Jim rolled Blair over so he was on his stomach, then raised his hips up, as he grabbed the tube of lube off the shelf where he'd placed it earlier. He spread some on his fingers, and slowly pushed a finger into Blair's anus, enjoying how tight his virgin lover was. "Relax, Blair, come on, relax," he whispered, and Blair did, gasping when he felt that finger inside of him. Jim pushed his finger in and out, loosening the ring of muscle, then added a second finger, stretching him even more, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt his young lover. Blair sighed as he focused on the sensation in his ass, it felt so good, he knew he liked this, it just felt so right. Blair moaned when he felt a third finger enter him, he was being stretched and it felt fabulous, "Oh, Jim, yes, please, yes," he whispered, moving back against those fingers. 

Jim withdrew his fingers, and Blair moved back, trying to get the stimulation back. "Blair, this will hurt, almost like it's burning, but you can handle it. I'll take it slow, okay, baby?" Jim said, as Blair nodded his understanding. Jim slowly pushed the head of his cock against Blair's anus, slowly entering him, stopping and letting the younger man adjust before going further. Finally, he was all the way in, and stopped, letting the younger man get used to the sensation. Blair moaned, it hurt, so bad, but the pain slowly faded and he like this feeling, of being full, and started to move back against Jim. 

Jim slowly and gently thrust in and out of his lover, as he reached around and started stroking Blair's cock. Blair thought he was going to die, it felt so good to have Jim inside of him, his hand on his cock. 

Knowing he was close to orgasm, Jim increased his stroking of Blair's cock, and the younger man came again, muffling his cries by biting down on the blanket and as Jim felt Blair's ass muscles spasm around his cock, he came, moaning, and being careful not to shove himself to hard into his lover. 

As the two men recovered, Jim slipped out of Blair, then pulled him up into an embrace, kissing him, and gently stroking his body. Blair sighed, then looked up at his teacher, smiling. "I really liked that, Jim. Would I be able to do it to you, I think I'd enjoy doing that to you," Blair asked, quietly. 

Jim stroked the boy's curly hair, and smiled, "Yes, Blair you can, but not right now. We'll do it another time, and somewhere safer, okay?" 

Blair nodded his agreement and reached up to kiss his lover....  
  


* * *

Blair lay in Jim's bed, recovering from the intense orgasm he had just given himself, that he always seemed to have with that fantasy. He'd had it many times over the years, always with a different person as his "teacher", but imagining it was Jim, had been the best yet. He sighed as he climbed out of Jim's bed, he'd used it since Jim was out of town, and he'd wanted to be surrounded by Jim's scent as he did this. He'd have to wash the sheets, that was for sure. He wished that he and Jim could become lovers but knew his straight as an arrow partner would never want a man. As Blair went downstairs to take a shower, he thought, *Only in my fantasies...*  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
